


The Joys of Multilingualism

by littlewonder



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Romance, Bets & Wagers, Dialogue, Gen, Gossip, Languages and Linguistics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Language is important to everyone one DS9: to Kira for the preservation of her culture, to Jadzia for all her memories tied to her many different languages, to Odo for his job, and to Quark for his business.Two conversations reveal the power that language can have on the station.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Kira Nerys, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	The Joys of Multilingualism

Language is the key to culture; learning one is like a window into the cultural mind. That’s why it was so important to keep DS9 Bajoran.

There were times when Kira envied the Klingons. At least they knew the importance of keeping their culture intact by speaking Klingon to anyone they meet. That fact was not lost on those they met, either, and they enforced their language on others through intimidation. Even Quark had picked some choice phrases, and he relied on his universal translator for everyone.

But Bajor wasn’t Qo’nos, and Bajor wasn’t willing to turn into savages, now that the war against the Cardassians was won. Now, instead of battles which haunted Kira’s memories, they settled their disputes through negotiations; learn Bajoran, or don’t come to Bajor.

These days, the station was alive with conversation, and a lot of it was in Bajoran. Of course, many other languages were alive here, but if it wasn’t Bajoran, Standard or Klingon, it was usually translated directly from the universal translators.

For a language that was once used as a weapon against Bajoran culture, there was only one speaker of Kardasi left on the station, and that was Garak. But he was no great threat to Bajor, not anymore.

“Look, Dax, fine, you’re cultured, you have hundreds of years worth of knowledge inside you. But you don’t know the most languages of anyone on this station,” said Kira.

As they had watched the people coming in and out of Quark’s, Kira and Dax had started to wonder which of these people knew they most languages and cultures. But Dax was convinced no one could measure up to her.

“Name one person who knows more languages than me,” Dax challenged Kira.

“How about Odo?” said Kira. “His job has required him to learn every language on this station, even the minor ones of aliens passing through, because the universal translator doesn’t work on changelings.” 

“It doesn’t?” asked Jadzia.

“No. Think about it: he may look solid for 16 hours a day, but at the end of the day, he returns to goo. The UT would just slip right through him.” 

“So he just learns whole languages by himself? He’s only been alive for a few decades, hasn’t he? That’s not a long time to learn so many languages.” 

“Imagine what he could do by the time he’s your age,” said Kira.

“That’s true. He does seem to be my match both in terms of longevity and capability of learning languages. Two accomplished polyglots, right here on the station…” 

“Polyglots?” 

“People who know many different languages.” 

“Mm,” said Kira, following Dax’s gaze to where Odo had just walked in, and begun talking to Quark at the bar.

“He must’ve started from a young age,” said Jadzia. 

“Hm,” agreed Kira. “He was raised by Bajorans, so that was his first language. And then Kardasi, during the Occupation.” 

“Then, I assume, Standard, when DS9 was liberated.” 

“No, I think Ferengi before then. Because of Quark.” 

“Of course,” said Jadzia. Then, after a moment, “It comes so naturally to him,” she said, because he was speaking to him, as usual, in Ferengi.

“How many languages do you speak?” asked Kira.

“All the major ones on this station, at least: Bajoran, Kardasi, Standard, Ferengi, Klingon… Klingon just happens to be my favourite. I’ve led a lot of lives; I’ve learned languages mostly as a necessity, to adapt to many different situations,” said Dax. 

“I’ll bet.” 

“This station offers me plenty of opportunities to keep my language skills sharp, too. Which is just an added bonus.” 

“Is that why we’re speaking in Bajoran right now? And why you play Tongo in Ferengi? And why you talk to Worf and your old buddies in Klingon?” 

“And talk to Benjamin in Standard, exactly,” said Dax.

“You really do get plenty of verbal exercise, don’t you?”

“It’s important to stay sharp,” said Dax. “Just in case.” 

“One question: what language do you use with Odo?”

“Bajoran,” said Dax. “But I suppose I could really speak to him in any language, now that I know he’s a polyglot.” 

“You should,” smiled Kira. “If just to confuse him.” 

Jadzia grinned, looking back over at Odo. He was leering at Quark.

“Okay. Watch this.” 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean right―” 

Jadzia was already too far away to hear Kira.

“…now,” sighed Kira.

So she watched. Eventually, Jadzia walked back over to her.

“Well?” 

“I joined the conversation in Ferengi. I said, ‘I didn’t know you spoke Ferengi! The things we do for love, eh?’” 

“You didn’t!” 

“I did!” giggled Jadzia.

“And? What did he say?” 

“He just turned and stared at me in horror. Then Quark said, ‘I knew you loved me,’ all smug. I always knew there was something going on between them. Probably the only betting pool at Quark’s he doesn’t know about is the one I started about the two of them years ago. I just won a lot of money.” 

“That was a calculated move, wasn’t it?” said Kira.

She gazed over at Quark, who was busy flirting with a thoroughly disconcerted Odo. “What can I say?” she said. “I learned from the best.”


End file.
